Turbomachines can be utilized in a variety of applications often requiring operation of a compressor at a relatively high pressure ratio to achieve a higher efficiency. Such operation of the turbomachine can lead to a surge event in the compressor, a condition associated with a disruption of a flow through the compressor. The possibility of a surge event in the compressor can increase due to various reasons, including accumulation of dirt in the compressor, grid fluctuations, and so forth. A surge event can result in a decreased performance of the compressor. Furthermore, a surge event can result in continuous pressure oscillations in the compressor or even cause accelerated turbomachine wear and possible damage to the turbomachine.
Some existing turbomachines can use local sensors and a local controller to monitor the airflow and pressure rise through the compressor in order to detect surge events in its early stages. However, the additional costs associated with local controllers and sensors for a fleet of turbine engines can be prohibitive. Furthermore, the cost of the sensors and the installation of these on a fleet of turbines can make it prohibitively expensive to retrofit existing turbomachines that have no existing surge detection systems.
Some existing solutions can attempt remote detection of a surge event using preinstalled sensors. However, while this approach can be used to determine a surge event at its early stage and diminish its event, it cannot be used to completely prevent the surge event or avoid a flow reversal in the compressor.